Betrayed By Those We Trust
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: “You think this isn’t killing me inside?” Edward roared, “You don’t think I hate what you’ve done? You don’t think I want to hurt that filth for ever choosing what belongs to me!” Sometimes, sorry isn’t enough. AU/AH. ExB. OOC.


A/N: Okay, this is an idea that came to me a few nights ago. I almost got right out of bed and started writing, but since I would've really pissed off my brother by suddenly getting up—as his room is near mine—I didn't. So, I had to write it today. I hope you do enjoy it, and don't find it _too_ confusing. So, onto the one-shot…

Summary: "You think this isn't _killing_ me inside?" Edward roared, "You don't think I hate what you've done? You don't think I _want_ to hurt that _filth_ for ever choosing what belongs to me?!" Sometimes, sorry isn't enough. AU/AH. ExB. OOC.

--

**Title: **Betrayed By Those We Trust

**Rating: **T

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

One-Shot

**Bella's POV**

--

I opened the door carefully, the bell dinging. It was silent as I kicked off my shoes and hung up my jacket. The atmosphere was cold, the lingering scent of grapes in the air. I saw Edward leaning against the window, his back to me. It was obvious he knew, there was no denying it anymore. His trademark mussed bronze hair seemed listless, lacking the vibrant life it usually had.

"I knew you'd come eventually," He said quietly, still not facing me, "I've been waiting for you to come back." He sighed and crossed his arms. Though it had been obvious to me that he's known—which was why I'd taken to avoiding him until today—it still shocked me to hear him talk to…_calmly_ about it. I expected yelling and thrown objects.

I'd rather have that than this.

"Edward…I…" I tried to get the words out, but they were stuck in my throat. My hands clenched into tight fists.

"There really isn't much to say, is there?" His musical voice was bleak, dead. He sounded defeated. I couldn't say I sounded much better. But, Edward didn't deserve what I'd done to him. He'd been there when I needed him, helped me get off my feet. Edward was more of a person than I could ever hope to be.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I…I made a mistake." The word _mistake_ was an understatement. I'd torn at the very fabric of our relationship, betraying him in the cruellest of ways. I was going to Hell for sure now.

"You knew I'd find out," He states, knowing it was true, "You did it willingly. How can I forgive you after that?" Even suffering, Edward never raised his voice at me. _You're such a coward Swan_, I thought, _you've broken him_.

"I couldn't stop myself," I cried, "There were so many people. So many _beautiful_, _stunning_ girls, and he chose _me!_ I couldn't say _no_ to him." I choked back a sob. Memories of that day came back to me. I'd never thought I could be so _heartless_. Edward gave a harsh laugh.

"Did you think of me when he touched you?" His voice was menacing, "Did you imagine my hands when he ran his fingers through your hair?" I flinched. The worst part was, he was _right_. Edward had never left my mind. Not once.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm not sure if I should be complimented or even more insulted by that," He said blackly. I was shaking now, ready to attack him. He was destroying me by being so _cool_ about this. Why was he making this worse than it already was?_ Be honest with yourself Bella. You've already ruined whatever you had left by walking back._

"Why are you so calm about this?" I screamed, "Don't just stand there, speaking so _normally!_ Throw things at me! Yell at me! Tell me to never come back! Just stop being so damn relaxed!" Edward whirled around, his green eyes blazing. I was panting now, glaring at him. There was a sizzling fire between our eyes.

"You think this isn't _killing_ me inside?" Edward roared, "You don't think I hate what you've done? You don't think I _want_ to hurt that _filth_ for ever choosing what belongs to me?!" His chest was rising quickly with his quickening breaths. "You're wrong," He whispered, "Nothing will ever be the same now. Do you know I can't even _look_ at you now...without seeing his smug face?"

"Fight for me then," I said, tears prickling at my eyes, "If you just let go of me now, you're giving him exactly what he wants!"

Edward barked a laugh, "Oh, that's _rich_ coming from you. If you cared so much about us, then why'd you go with him in the first place?"

He didn't understand. How could anyone understand the adrenaline that had pulsed through my veins? The pride I'd felt when I, plain Bella Swan, had been chosen, out of a crowd of people like _Rosalie_ _Hale?_ Of course, I knew my actions would hurt Edward, but in that moment…that blinding moment of irrational thinking…I'd just hoped he could forgive me.

"You don't understand," I whispered, looking away.

"Maybe I can't understand what was going through your head," He hissed, "But I _can_ understand the pain I felt when I found out. It was on the _internet_ Bella." His emerald eyes pierced me, "It had over a million hits on YouTube alone. I…I almost cried and puked when I saw it. And I _never_ cry." I knew he was telling the truth.

"Why am I so special to you anyway?" I shrieked, "You could do so much better than…someone like me." He smiled gently.

"I know I can do better than you _honey_. But that changes nothing. I've never been in a relationship like ours. Usually it's just a one-time thing, or we discuss an open relationship to see other people as well. But you and me…" He shook his head, "I thoughts we had something special. I thought I was good enough. I thought I was more than enough for you."

His words cut me. We _had_ been something special. I'd never met someone like Edward. He was unique, creative, and fiery. He _was_ more than enough. But I was selfish. Even when life gave me perfection, I still wanted more. Would I ever be satisfied? Would the egotistical creature in me ever be tamed?

"If I could turn back time, I would Edward, "I whimpered, "But I can't. You can't keep living in the past of mistakes made. You have to move forward and just _forget_ about it." He looked at me in utter incredibility.

"Bella, you _cheated_ on me," He spat, "How am I supposed to get over that? Do you expect me to just happily continue one as if nothing ever happened? Because I can't do that. I can't forget the past and I sure as _hell_ can't forget that." He ran a hand over his face.

I could see now, as the sun shone in through the majestic window, how my petty, pathetic error had taken its toll on him. His beautiful eyes were lifeless, with dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in days. There was also a fine coating of stubble on his cheeks and chin. He obviously hadn't shaved for awhile. He held himself all wrong too. Almost as if he'd simply _given_ _up_ on everything.

"I know," I stared down at my feet, "I know you can't forgive me. _I_ wouldn't forgive me. And I know you can't trust me anymore. But…please don't hate me." I was pleading with him. I would break completely if he said that he did in fact hate me.

"How could I hate you Bella?" Edward smiled sadly, "You're my Bella, the Bella I've known for the longest time. I might…hate…what you've done. But not you. Never you." I gave a bitter laugh.

"You should hate me. Not that I want you to, but you should," I then sighed, suddenly exhausted, "What I've done is unforgivable. I could kill myself for the pain I've caused you."

Edward walked towards me, engulfing me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. I was openly sobbing now, my tears flowing onto the collar of his crisp white shirt. He rubbed the back of my head, humming sweetly.

"We'll get through this," Edward whispered, "I don't know what I did wrong, but I promise to change. I'll be better for you." I shook my head against his shoulder, sniffling.

"You're perfect. You don't have to change. Ever." The words were truth. Edward was amazing. It had been my own selfishness that had caused me to betray him. It had nothing to do with anything that he'd ever done. I offered him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"No Bella. I promise, from now on, I'll be a better hairstylist." He took my hand, dragging me over to the sink to wash my hair. I smiled. Things might've changed, but he was still Edward, the man who'd styled and cut my hair for years. I'd never cheat on him with a different stylist again.

Because, he was more than enough.

--

A/N: Okay, honestly, if your eyes bugged out at the end and the line "What the hell?" ran through your head at the very end of this story, tell me in a review. If any of you can also guess the name of a certain animated TV show where I got the very basic idea for this one-shot, tell me as well, because then you're just win. So yeah. Thanks for reading! (:

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
